


Bonfire

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [51]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'caught off-guard' kiss prompt.~“So…” the faunus says slowly, “Are you going to the bonfire later?”“Mr. Belladonna’s? Yes, Blake mentioned something about that earlier. I’m sure she’ll drag us along.” Weiss replies as she walks over to the table by the counter, pulling out a chair to sit by Ilia.“You should stick with me tonight then,” Ilia chuckles, “I can show you the ropes. After all, Blake’ll be pretty occupied for most of the night.” Weiss hums in agreement, then Ilia adds with a small smirk, “The offer stands on one condition though. You’ll have to save me a dance.”





	Bonfire

“Hey. Uh, Blake told me to come check on you,” a voice suddenly calls from the door, and Weiss glances over her shoulder in surprise, “You settling in okay?”

Weiss smiles with a nod, then says, “_Ilia_. Long time no see. How have you been?”

The faunus shrugs, stepping into the room. They’d gotten along pretty well when they met at Haven, so the conversation flows just as a pair of old friend’s conversation would. “I’ve been fine, I guess. You?”

“_Busy,” _Weiss says as Ilia jumps up to sit on the counter, “We’ve had a lot on our plate as of late.”

“Blake said the same thing,” Ilia chuckles, “Well, you guys can relax now that you’re in Kuo Kuana. It’s usually pretty laid back here.”

“Good.” Weiss huffs, “Gods know we all need it.” She meets Ilia’s eyes with a tired smile, only to glance away flustered when Ilia smiles back.

“So…” the faunus says slowly, “Are you going to the bonfire later?”

“Mr. Belladonna’s? Yes, Blake mentioned something about that earlier. I’m sure she’ll drag us along.” Weiss replies as she walks over to the table by the counter, pulling out a chair to sit by Ilia.

“You should stick with me tonight then,” Ilia chuckles, “I can show you the ropes. After all, Blake’ll be pretty occupied for most of the night.” Weiss hums in agreement, then Ilia adds with a small smirk, “The offer stands on one condition though. You’ll have to save me a dance.”

Weiss looks a little shocked momentarily, then she blushes lightly. She isn’t really sure how the celebrations here work, and having someone there to guide her would be nice- especially if it’s Ilia, the girl who she’s admittedly _very _attractedto- and dancing with _her_? _Really _not a downside in Weiss’ mind. The ex-heiress regains some of her composure and she wills her face to blank. “Are you asking me out?”

Ilia’s smile falls, and she stutters as she tries to reply, “I-Uh… kind of?”

Weiss’ heart is racing in her chest, but she maintains a somewhat stoic expression as she teases the blushing faunus in front of her, “And you think I’ll say yes?”

“At the moment, _no_, not really.” Ilia replies uneasily, then she hops off the counter, “I’ll…um… I’m just gonna go-”

Weiss bites her lip, then shoots up from her seat, taking Ilia’s wrist quickly. Ilia meets her eyes out of shock, but isn’t able to respond before Weiss’ lips are pressing into hers very gently. Gray eyes widen, but Weiss pulls away after a few seconds with a small nervous smile. “I’m saying yes.”

“Wha-” Ilia takes a moment to backtrack on their conversation, then realizes what Weiss meant, “Really?”

“Yes, _really_. Now, _shoo_, I need to get ready.” Weiss says, pushing lightly against Ilia’s chest with a small laugh, “I’ll see you later,” she winks when Ilia glances over her shoulder at her in the hall. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
